Oh Maple
by IcePaw Chan
Summary: I suck at summaries so I'm not even goin' to try :  Anywho! I came up with a good title this time! Prucan fluffyness. Suicide attempt. Rated T 'cause I like the letter. I can't think of any thing eles so Bye-bye! PLZ READ AND MAKE THE KITTY HAPPY! Nya!:3


**Chapter 1:** Pancakes Make Everything Better...Almost

I stood on thee edge of the cliff near my house over the water. I put one foot foward, inching twards the edge.

'Would they even notice once I'm gone? That I'm not there? Would they notice one last person at the dinner table?' I thought. I was fed up with not being noticed.

Someone called out my name behind me.

'Oh so they only notice me once I'm going to be gone for good, is that it?'

I took another step closer towards the edge. I heard them yell my name once more. I didn't care. I snuck out of the house at 10:00 pm. It was now 12:00.

It still took them too long to notice I'm gone.

I've tried doing this before, but every time they would notice me gone. It usually took hours. I would just come and stand out here trying to build up the nerve. Every time they called me, I went back though. They would ask me where I went and I would just say something like "I went for a walk." or "I wanted to look at the stars." These weren't the best excuses but they believed them. They called my name again. Another step. I heard a door slam shut. Another step. Feet running towards me. I took another step. One more and I would be gone. I heard someone shout my name considerably closer this time. I started to take another step forward. I felt someone grab my wrist. All of a sudden, I was pulled into a tight hug. I was surprised to see the familiar white haired albino clinging to me like he was the one about to die. He held me out at arm's length.

"Mattie, what are you doing out here? Its pouring!" My friend Gilbert, who was an albino said. I looked up at him "I've been out here for hours and I didn't even notice." I stated.

"Well, let's get you inside before you get sick 'cause that would be totally unawesome." Gilbert replied starting to walk us towards the house.

Before I knew it were were on the porch. He opened up the door and ushered me inside.

"I tried calling you for an hour, and I was wondering why you wouldn't answer a call from the awesome me!" he explained pulling me into the kitchen. He sat me in a chair and disappeared for a minute returning with a couple of towels. He wrapped one around my shoulders and started to dry himself off with the other. We were soaked to the bone and dripping all over the floor. I stood up suddenly thinking about the wooden chair I was sitting on.

"So Matthew, why were you out there?" Gilbert asked me while he started making coffee. I didn't know what to say. 'I couldn't tell him the truth could I?' He turned and stared at me, the scent of hazelnut filling the room.

"I just went for a walk." I said.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "That's a lie!" he said his scarlet red eyes piercing my violet ones. "Lies are unawesome." He kept staring "Your an awesome person, not as awesome as me, but your still really awesome. So why are you doing an unawesome thin like lying to me?"

His eyes never left mine. For once I wished I wasn't noticed. I looked to the floor, but I knew his scarlet eyes were still on me. "Well..." he said stepping closer to me. "I - I swear. I just went out for a walk. T-to get some fresh air." I insisted.

I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't say anything. He sighed and turned around. I watched him as he walked over to the pantry. He turned back to me holding up maple syrup and pancake mix with a big grin plastered on his face. "Well then, since you won't talk let's have some awesome pancakes!"

I jokingly rolled my eyes smiling a little. "Sure. Why not?"

We started off making the pancakes. After about an hour and a half we ran out of pancake mix. With a disappointed "awwww" we threw out the box and stepped back to look at the five full plates of pancakes with stacks of them covered in maple syrup. We sat down and began to eat.


End file.
